


A Fierce Encounter

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's always willing to help out the good guys; but he has a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fierce Encounter

Willow sighed as she towelled off and pulled Giles bathrobe around her. It was kind of ooky wearing Giles bathrobe. At least it smelled of washing powder rather than Giles aftershave; that told her Giles rarely wore the robe anyway.   
  
She left the bathroom and wandered into the kitchen to pour herself a drink of water. She felt bad leaving the others down on the beach demon hunting, but the goop which had spouted from the wound Buffy had inflicted on the demon had started to sting pretty badly and eat away at her clothes and Giles had sent her back to take a shower.   
  
Finishing her water Willow put the glass in the sink and turned to leave the kitchen, slamming straight into a powerful body. "Spike! Where have you been?"  
  
"Why? Miss me?"   
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "There's a nest of demons down on the beach. Buffy could use your help."   
  
"Guess I could help out. For a price."  
  
She let out a sigh. "How much do you want this time?"   
  
"Not after money." He bent his head to her hair and inhaled deeply, his hands coming to rest on the counter at either side of her. "Want somethin' from you."  
  
"Me?" Willow squeaked. "What do you want from me?"  
  
He towered over her all strength and raw animal power. Willow shivered as he crowded her. His lips grazed her ear, "You. In my bed. One night. Anythin' I want. Everythin' you need."  
  
His low, husky whisper sent fire racing through her; but surely he had to be joking. Why would Spike want her? Hungry lips trailed down her neck and Willow swallowed past her tight throat. If this was a joke it was a pretty darn elaborate one.   
  
Large hands framed her hips, trailing upwards, greedily exploring her body beneath the soft cotton of the robe. Before Willow's mind could catch up to the heat sweeping her body, Spike's mouth descended upon hers.   
  
Spike wasn't the type to ask for anything; he demanded. His kiss was just as demanding. And insistent. Willow let out an involuntary moan, her tongue tangling with his, tasting essence of Spike.   
  
His hands came up to spread the robe; cool, possessive fingers moving over heated, responsive flesh, touching to her hardened nipples. Thumbs circling, fingers stroking, stoking her desire until Willow was almost out of control. A strong, jean clad leg thrust between her legs and Willow pushed back against it with a low moan, searching for the friction she needed.   
  
He felt her muscles clench and relax as his hand moved down over her stomach and he released her mouth to allow her to take a deep panting breath. His leg shifted and his hand took its place; fingers stroking lightly against her.   
  
Spike let out a soft groan. "So wet, love. So ready. I can smell it. You're drivin' me insane."   
  
Willow clutched at his shoulders, heat sizzling over every nerve ending in her body. Her hips flexed, white hot desire burning between her legs. "Spike...I need...."  
  
"I know love," his lips brushed over hers. "I need the same thing."   
  
Sensation was overwhelming her and Willow held tighter to him as those talented, teasing fingers slid inside her, his thumb brushing lightly against her clit. She was mindless with raw need and she moaned again when his mouth touched to the place where her neck met her shoulder, sucking the flesh between his lips as his hand kept up a relentless assault between her legs.   
  
Willow knew that hot, passionate voice keening his name was her own, but she barely recognised it. She was pretty sure she'd never sounded like that before.   
  
Her voice washed down his back to make the base of his spine tingle. Spike watched her; fascinated. "Beautiful," he murmured. She'd been worth waiting for.   
  
Head falling back, Willow cried out, her orgasm ripping through her right down to her toes. It was powerful and all consuming, leaving her feeling ravished and boneless. She sagged against his shoulder, his fingers smoothing through her hair strangely soothing.   
  
She stared up at him. "What...?"   
  
"Pleasure," Spike's voice was hoarse, vibrating with barely controlled passion. "Just a fraction of what we could 'ave together." Taking her chin between thumb and forefinger, Spike kissed her lightly. He moved back, giving her space, watching regretfully as she pulled the robe about her, delighting in the tremor in her hands. "Better get goin' pet."   
  
Willow's head shot up, eyes wide. "Going?"   
  
"You want me to help your pals, don't you?"  
  
"Pals? Yes." Her mind was chaos.   
  
"Right then. I'll be off. Think about it, love. I know I will." Opening the door Spike looked back at her through the kitchen hatch. "Hope it's not too much of a distraction when I’m fightin’ demons; thinkin' 'bout you coming in my arms."   
  
Colour flooded her face as the door closed quietly behind him. If what she had experienced standing in the kitchen was any indication one night with Spike would be an incredible experience she would never forget, and the thought terrified her. Spike could leave her devastated after one night together; he could be too memorable.  
  
Willow wasn't sure she could deal with that so soon after Oz leaving.


End file.
